


一墙之隔

by Juier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juier/pseuds/Juier
Summary: “嘘”角名贴在他耳边轻声说道，“阿侑最好小声一点，否则会被听到的。”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	一墙之隔

宫侑不知道时间具体过去多久了，他被关在狭小的储物柜里赤身裸体，一墙之隔是客人的交谈与马路上汽车的鸣笛声，他的大脑昏昏沉沉，前端被堵住，后穴里仍有液体不断流出，快感堆积在大脑皮层无处释放。

现在后悔早已经来不及了，宫侑蜷缩起来，努力把自己缩成一团，他的腿间已经湿成一片，大量津液流失，抵在他前列腺上的跳蛋依旧工作着，嗡嗡作响，在炎热的夏天与蝉声相伴，令他一时间竟分不清自己是在黑暗的储物柜里还是在广阔的马路上。高温令他意识恍惚，店内开的冷气通过狭小的缝隙钻了进来，宫侑伸出舌头，贪婪地舔舐着那块木板。

“咿呀”

柜门被推开了，宫侑不自觉颤抖了一下，角名居高临下地看着他，该死，角名有这么高吗。宫侑的大脑在高热中罢工，他们终于决定要插入他了吗，他会被长有力的臂膀抱起，被按在厨房的桌子上，角名粗大的阴茎长驱直入，填满那块空虚之处。也许还会有宫治加入，他们曾经试过的，强行将第二根阴茎塞进去，侑大声叫痛，治拽着他的头发骂他婊子，手指在早被填满的后穴开拓着，角名却毫不客气地在他内里抽动，对他们兄弟俩的斗争视若无睹，他专注于眼下这一场进攻。

“阿侑”，角名一向冷漠的声音里透露出一点不可思议，“你高潮了”。宫侑这才注意到他可怜的阴茎在丝毫没有任何触碰的前提下射精了，精液和他后穴分泌出的淫液混杂在一起，从腿间流下，流得柜里到处都是。

角名蹲下身，他凑近宫侑，温热的吐息靠近敏感的大腿，宫侑的大腿在小幅度战栗，他似乎想往后逃，但是狭窄的空间令他无法动弹。角名叹了一口气，他低下头开始舔宫侑腿上的液体。角名的吻沿着小腿肚一路向上，柔软而湿润，停在不停收缩的后穴附近，那是无声的邀请。角名的两根手指毫不客气地捅进张合的小口，竟也没有多大的阻力，侑的敏感点很浅，只是跳蛋太碍事了，角名皱眉，他拽住跳蛋的线往外扯，宫侑的大腿开始大幅度的颤抖，他整个人看起来像是快要溺死一般挣扎，角名的左手捂住了宫侑的嘴，“嘘”。他贴在宫侑耳边轻声说道，“阿侑最好小声一点，否则会被听到的。”

跳蛋被一下子拽出来了。

濒死般的快感顺着脊髓一路直上，宫侑的大脑一片空白，他仿佛回到了六岁时坐云霄飞车的那一刻，同样的无声呐喊。他的阴茎已经射不出什么了，紧绷的神经却放松下来，宫侑等待这一刻很久了，快点插进来吧，他需要被填满，用什么东西都好。

———————————————————————

“你们的动静太大了”角名转过头看见宫治走了进来，他还穿着围裙，语气平淡得如同在招待客人一样，角名挑衅地舔了下嘴唇，宫治弯下腰和他接吻，唇舌相碰，是宫侑酸涩的味道，治的舌头占领了角名的口腔，巡逻着每一处领土，于是他们默契十足地交换了猎食者的位置。角名站起身，擦干净了手指，整理了一下自己的衣服，随手套上一件围裙。他最后看了一眼宫侑，角名真心为宫侑祈祷，宫治看起来很兴奋，在治兴奋的情况下侑都会很惨。

“侑”宫治拍拍他的脸，宫侑还处在高潮后的失神状态，他似乎什么都听不见。治捏住他的下颌逼得侑抬起眼看他，很好，是难得一见的听话侑，宫侑在多次高潮后会表现得很安静，就像湿漉漉的小狗，通常情况下这会作为他们性爱的中止点，但今天不同，游戏才进行到一半，“不想要吗”治近乎温柔地劝诱他，“想要的话先舔出来。”侑瞳孔放大，他似乎是在思考这句话的意思，但是治知道他此刻什么都没有想，连续的高潮已经把他最后一丝理智烧光，治要做的就是等待即可，等待宫侑为他张口。

宫侑的身体很烫，他的喉咙很干很涩，侑替治做过很多次口交，在他们青春期，在后来，这一次也是如此。他伸出舌头，隔着内裤在阴茎头部打转，然后顺着柱身舔上去，咬住了内裤边缘。治按住他的头，他扯下自己内裤，硬起的阴茎打在侑的脸上，顶端已经分泌出少量的液体，侑舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他太渴了，他是久逢甘露的信徒，虔诚地张开嘴含住了宫治的阴茎，缓慢而艰难的吞下去。

宫治突然想起角名，此刻他正在外面和客人交流，隔着墙壁能依稀听见他们的对话，是客套的问好与刻意的套近乎，宫治知道好几个常客都是为了角名前来的，角名长得很好看，漂亮的桃花眼，是年轻的女孩子会喜欢的那一类，不过她们私下会称呼角名为老板娘，这一点治也知道。他低头看着正在费力吞下自己阴茎的宫侑，突然觉得很好笑，于是他拽着侑的头发，用力把自己往前推送，宫侑被突如其来的进攻打得措手不及，他大概想骂些什么，但是喉咙被彻底填满了，没有剩余的空间留给他尖叫。角名的口活是他们之间最好的，他似乎没有吞咽反射，而侑不同，他技术不错，但是很少会全部吞入，侑看起来似乎很难呼吸，唾液顺着他无法闭合的嘴流了下来，治把自己抽了出来，然后分开宫侑的大腿，狠狠地干了进去。

宫侑觉得他应该大叫，可他没有，他在被插入的那一瞬间竟发不出任何声音。治不喜欢做润滑，这次也没有，早些时候被角名开拓的甬道随着时间慢慢收紧，然后被粗大的阴茎一下捅开，疼痛告诉他这是宫治的刀刃。他腿间早已疲软的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势，宫侑下意识伸手去摸，却被宫治抓住了手腕，“侑，规则不能变。”

治亲吻着侑的脖子，他在缓慢地抽插，动作很慢却很用力，无意间碾过侑的敏感点，宫侑又开始颤抖起来，他似乎想往后退，但是狭小的空间令他无处可逃，治想起他们一起看过的av片，想起侑吞咽的瞬间，他突然有了新想法。

“阿侑，”宫治亲吻他的唇角，“抓紧了。”

宫侑没有反应过来，直到他发现自己被治抱了起来，全身的重量逼迫阴茎进入到不可思议的深度，宫侑在茫然中怀疑他的小腹会被戳穿，他绝对会被自己的孪生兄弟干穿，肠子流落一地，然后治抓着它们硬塞回去，就像这段扭曲而畸形的关系，表面被粗糙缝合上，内里混乱不堪。


End file.
